Little Wayward Angel
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Charlie Winchester Isn't the most graceful of girls Raised by her Father, and Brothers. she was taught to protect her from thing's that go bump in the night. Trouble tended to fallow Charlie like black cloud. Raised to use her head and her instincts when Charlie's heart decides to come out to play thing's start to go awry in her already crazy life
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Charity Leyna Winchester, Let's just stuck with Charlie tho.. see I'm not very fond of my first name or my middle really.. It's definition means __love, faith and hope, Little Angel. I didn't exactly have a normal child hood or up bringing... I was raised by my father I had Two older brother's well technical older My older brother Sam is actually my twin . He was just born a a week and three day's before me. Dad always joked about that I kicked him out. Our older brother Dean has always been a little to over protective of us but he feel's it's his job which is all still pretty normal. I even went to school like a normal kid.. Well kinda we were never really in one place for two long the longest I remember was just under a month._

See the thing different about My family is were hunters. No not the let's go shoot a deer and make jerky kind of hunters. Were more in the things that go bump in the night monster's in you're closet. Things you thought were only real in the movie's type of hunter's Werewolf, Vampire's and most common Demon's. My brother's and I were raised of it. Sam and I weren't told till we were older around Seven year's. Dean on the other hand only a year after mom died that dad had started training him. Mom had died when Sam and I were still babies.

Sam and I never hunted when we were young we were just taught to protect our self's I wasn't very good at it I had always been rather clumsy. When we were in our early teen's just starting high-school Dad started taking Dean out. While Sam and I stayed in school. It wasn't long after that Dad decided it was best to send me away to boarding school so I'd be safe. I thought it was ridicules.

As soon as I graduated I wanted to be a hunter Dad on the other hand wasn't so admit on that idea So he sent me to live with my a man that was like a uncle to us. Bobby Singer I helped him with everything from fixing car's to helping hunter's who called. In my free time I trained and learned about everything I could and how to kill it.

A Few year's ago.. everything changed.. Our father was killed. Dean sold his soul to save Sam the gate's of hell opened. Sam went awol Dean came back we found out Angel's are real we gained a pain in my ass named Castiel and others found out we had a half brother found out he wasn't actually alive anymore. Delt with a bunch of stuff Stopped the apocalypse. Sam got sent to hell Dean moved in with an ex and her kid I stayed with Bobby. Sam got resurrected didn't tell Dean or Me. Year later Sam told Dean we found out Sam came back soulless. Fought demon's got his soul back and here we are.

The sun shone brightly the ray's bouncing off my skin warming me while the wind quietly whispered threw the tree tops. The birds chirped away the smell of motor oil and salt wafting in the air. Flicking my dark brown hair out of my eye's. carefully started mixing holy water and salt together for my shotgun shells. It was my own personal blend I'd been experimenting with packed more of punch then just one or the other and no needing to switch out all the time. I could hear the sound of the Impala pulling up the gravel drive way. My brother's had come back from one of there hunt's

"Where's Charlie?" I heard Dean's voice echo from inside he didn't sound to pleased

"Outside" I heard Bobby say his voice sounded rather flat.

He probably had his head in a book, no surprise, since it was what he was usually doing when he was home. Footsteps echoed from the inside and began to increase in volume as they came closer. The sliding door slid open with a screech as it moved along the tracks which caused me to turn my attention to see both Dean and Sam; Dean stepping onto the deck while Sam towered behind him but neither looked very impressed.

"What's shaking Rocky and Bullwinkle?" I asked in a teasing tone to try and get them to lighten up.

"I did no such thing!" I countered defensively, standing up with a mixture of anger and wonderment of the accusation causing them both to rise their eyebrow.

Inside we heard Bobby chuckle clearly not as angry about it as Dean clearly was. Even Sam let a little smirk play onto his face.

"I did no such thing!" I countered defensively, standing up with a mixture of anger and wonderment of the accusation causing them both to rise their eyebrow.

"okay so maybe I did" I said shrugging my shoulders and squeezing by them

"why the hell would you do that?" asked Sam a little confused at it

"In his own words he's an ass wipe" I said cracking a joke

Bobby chuckled, remembering Cas's horrible insult to his older brother before he got sent to hell but Dean looked at him with a 'don't encourage her' look.

"So you hit him?" asked Sam trying to clear thing's up

"yeah what's the big deal he's an angel for god's sake it's not like it hurt him" I said rolling my eye's

I handed Bobby the mixture for the shotgun shells so he could have them after the time one blow up in my face. After that we decided it wasn't best for me to load the shells so I began to walk towards the fridge to grab a soda to drink.

"he has a black eye Charlie" Said Sam I slowly looked up at him and broke out laughing

"It's not funny Charlie!" Demanded Dean

"c'mon that's pretty funny I gave him a black eye." I said trying not to laugh

"Call him down here and apologizes." Dean said sternly

"uh no" I said like a teenage girl with an attitude problem

"Do it or you can't come on the next hunt," Dean threatened in a serious tone that meant he meant business.

"Sam!" I turned to my brother for backup

"sorry Char.." he said avoiding eye contact I groaned

Dean mumbled something quietly then looked around the room before speaking

"Hey, Cass! Charlie has something she wants to say to you!" Dean called out making me send him a glare of hatred.

"what is it" I head Castiel's voice say from behind me.

I jumped turning quickly I glared at him he stood there with his usual blank expression with a hint of questioning on it. He looked back and forth from my brothers to me a couple times and I looked from him to Dean causing Dean to clear his throat, telling me to get on with the apology.

"well what is it. I'm fighting a war you know" Cas said his voice almost robotic

It made my inside twinge and my left eye tick the way he had started to speak about his civil angel war was starting to irk me more and more and I hated it. He still held that cold demeanour when I had first met him but he had changed a lot that he seemed to actually hold a heart rather than an emotionless robot soldier doing as he was told but he turned into one form time to time. However, I couldn't tell my brother's that or even Bobby or even Cass; The emotionless features were something I had to hide from everyone and even I didn't like it. I was afraid and wondered if those lack of emotions would mean my family's demise.

"I'm sorry you're such ass burger!" I yelled at him before storming off.

"I don't get it.." I heard his voice say confused

"Good" I screamed storming outside

After turning down a few side trails I took a detour by passing my way through a few bushes until I found the familiar hollowed out tree. It held a form of comfort as I crawled into it; it was my safe haven.  
The only one I ever told was my father. I had protection spells against everything including angels. I sat there letting my mind flood with thought's eventually drifting off to sleep  
This place was unknown to others since the only other person I had told was my father. It protected the area from every creature. Including angels. So here I was, sitting in the hollow tree allowing my mind to be filled to the brim with the mixed emotions that eventually lulled me to sleep.

When I had awoke the sky was dark crawling out of the tree checking my phone it was Three am. I was going to be in shit But then again maybe it wasn't such a bad thing they'd be over the whole Cas thing Slowly, I began to make my way back to the house but just as I walked into the front door I was consumed in a pair of large arms pressing my body against theirs.

"where the hell have you been!" I heard Sam's voice bellow down to me as we parted

"I fell asleep where grumple stiltskin and Bobby?" I asked falling back onto the couch

"out looking for you worried sick" He said sitting down in the chair

"I'm a big girl you know." I told him rolling my eye's

"What's going on" Sam's voice was serious

"nothing" I told him rolling my eye's

"bullshit Charlie tell me what's going on"

"It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it!" I huffed while crossing my arms over my chest like a petulant child.

I wasn't lying and it was complicated but I didn't want to talk to it about. He wouldn't understand what I was going through. Even I didn't understand what it fully was He was one of the few people I trusted and cared for but for now the full truth would have to wait.

"try me" he said raising an eyebrow

"I just don't like the new Cass; it's too much like the old original," I admitted, causing Sam to sigh.

Fore Sam could even render a thought to say I got up and headed upstairs. I knew if I sat there longer he'd try to get more out of me but honestly I'm still trying to figure all that out myself still It shouldn't bother me as much as it dose that he's gone back to his old self. Before Sam could even conjure a thought to come from his lips I moved away from him to head upstairs.

I knew that if I sat there longer that he'd try to get me to talk more but I was still trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together myself. These missing pieces shouldn't bother me as much as is does but Cass returning to his old self wasn't as natural since I was getting used to his old body. As I reached for the door handle with my hand I felt a presence and power crackling around the air like static making the hairs on my arms stand up.

"Can we talk?" I heard Cass ask quietly behind me and I swore in my head that I thought I was safe for the night. I was wrong.

Turning around, I saw Cass standing there but instead of looking at me with his clueless yet stern face, he was looking at his shoes; how odd.

"what's up McDuck" I said leaning against the door with my arms folded

His head rose and a look of confusion filled his eye's as it spread across his face I rolled my eye's shaking my head at him

"I am not this McDuck you speak of" he said confused

"Just forget it Cass ,just say what you want so I can get into bed before Dean gets back and blows up at me too!" I snapped at Cass impatiently.

We stood there in silence for a moment Cass head back looking at the ground before he looked up at me again his face blank once again but a tiny glimmer of concern flickered in his eye's

"I feel.. I have done something wrong or something to upset you" Castiels eye's felt like they were piercing into my soul but worry filled them

"You haven't done anything wrong Castiel. You're just kinda robotic now.. like you were when we first met you" I told him honestly

"I don't understand.. Robotic?" he said confused at what I had said

"You're cold and hard with a lack of emotions like a statue," I told him, As I spoke feelings I hadn't let come out started to swirl around causing my eye's to have the stinging sensation you get before crying

"oh. Now I understand.. but there's something else isn't there" he quizzed

"I can sense it." his voice was flat again

"Goodbye Cas." I said going into my room and closing the door

He was right about there being something else. However, I wasn't sure if that something else was something I liked or wanted to continue to reject.

When I woke up in the morning all I could hear were the voices of my brother and Bobby echoing from the downstairs and into my room. The noise was somewhat loud but not enough to bring a reaction out of me to shout at them. Instead, I rolled onto my stomach and a groan escaped my lips before I pulled the blankets over my head. I was never a morning person and it wasn't long before I realized I wasn't sleeping anytime soon. Rolling out of bed, I slide to the floor in attempts to move about.  
I sat there staring at the wall tiredly even though I had gotten enough sleep. However, as a dress I was not bouncy or energetic but more so I felt like a zombie with my slow pace. Rather than walk I crawled towards my bathroom, using the counter to pull myself up. I stretched letting out a loud yawn, undressed myself and opened the shower door.  
I leaned in adjusting the water temperature testing it with my hands before turning to the mirror.

Gazing into the mirror, I noticed my reflection and a single twig poking out of my now bedhead ridden braids. I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled from my lips at my stupidity as I pulled the twig out and threw it in the garbage. Stripping myself from my clothes, I tossed them into the hamper before steeping into the shower and closing the door behind me. Warm water cascaded down my skin and the liquid almost instantaneously warmed my cool skin.

IAll my thoughts, troubles and stress just melted away as the water seemed to rinse them off my skin with ease; either that or it was my body unwinding like it usually did from nighttime tensions. I stood there mindlessly under the rushing water with my eyes shut and my head facing the faucet into the water streaming from the shower head. The sound of water pelting against the glass door and tile floors echoed throughout my ears and filled the room, silencing the noise of my brothers and Bobby from downstairs.

"May we finish our talk now that you're rested" I heard Cas's voice project over the water

Cranking my neck quickly towards the glass, my eyes were wide as I noticed Cas's figure standing outside the glass as if what he was doing was not inappropriate. I felt a red blush of anger and embarrassment slowly spread from my neck and then my face was flush as I was infuriated at the lack of privacy.

"Castiel get out of here right now you pervert!" I screamed furiously at him

"I'm sorry is this a bad time?" his voice was slightly confused

"Get out!" I screeched at him impatiently

Castiel's shape disappeared form the other side of the foggy glass but it didn't stop me from muttering to myself angrily. Shuttingg off the water, I slid open the door just enough to stick my head out and thankfully there was no sign of Castiel anywhere.. Stepping out onto the mat, I pulled a towel from the rack and dried myself off eough to slip into a pair of pjyama pants and the shirt I had taken from the clean basket. I pulled it over my head but frowned when I noticed it was too large to be mine. Shrugging my shoulders, I assumed it was Sam's shirt from the size.

Leaving the bathroom, I took out my braids so I could lightly brush my fingers through my damp, curly hair. I reached the bottom step and noticed Castiel standing in the middle of the living room with his eyes fixed on the stairs. Sam was sitting at the desk and seemed to be reading something important by the intensity of his gaze towards his computer while Dean stuffed his face.

I stormed up to Castiel annoyance and anger plastered on my face raising my hand I slapped him hard across the face. The sound of the slap rang through the room shocked him more than me since it was much louder than I assumed it would be. It felt like it would be something lame from a cheap kung foo film

"Charlie!" Dean's voice was muffled from the mouth full of bacon but you could hear the angry tone in it.

"It's okay Dean I believe I probably did something to deserve that" Cas said his voice unknowing as he tried to deafened my actions

I glared at him wide eyed he's was like a real life Pinocchio with less of a brain retreating my hand I bawled it into fist biting my lip; holding back the annoyance and other emotions flooding threw me I didn't say anything to him or anyone I just walked into the kitchen trying to avoid any kind of fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against the cluttered counter I picked up my sandwich and nibbled on it. I was off in my own world as I ate mid chew of one of my last few bite's bobby walked in; a cup of whisky on the rocks in on hand and a sheet of paper in the other. I knew by the look on his face I had a mission to do that my brother's didn't want to which meant no action what's so ever for me.

"need you to go to you're dad's ol storage bin here in town he had box there with some information on the thing you're brother's are huntin can't find it in any of the dang books" Bobby told me as he handed me the papers

"I can handle that" I mumbled threw my food.

shoving the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth I walked out of the kitchen. I'll be honest I was a bit bummed about always getting stuck with the lame job's; I guess it was there way of protecting me. Walking into the living area I Sam was back on his laptop by the scrunching of his eye's brow's he had to be trying to find some shred of liable information; while Dean had his face crammed in a book while he choked back a piece of cherry pie. I shook my head If the saying you are what you eat was true Dean would be a giant thing of pie I swore he ate more pie then anything else.

"where are you going" Sam's voice was quiet almost distant sounding from being distracted

I turned to see him, he hadn't even lifted his eye's from the screen; What ever they were searching for wasn't something we had hunted before and I knew it.

"to save you're ass's yet again" I told him while I pulled on a sweater leaving the house

When I had gotten to the storage locker, it felt odd old storage unit he had always turned them into safe house's. The room was filled with boxes, crates and jar's of random thing's the ceiling and walls covered protection scripts and symbols in the far corner an old metal desk with a matching stool was covered in book's and scattered papers. I always noticed dad's work space's were never really clean a trait Dean had clearly picked up on.

Searching around the dimly lit room I noticed two shelf's side by side stacked with multiple boxes. The one on the right had wooden and metal boxes with inscriptions and symbols sketched and painted into them. I couldn't be sure what was in them but the markings were not just trying to keep thing's out, but in as well. I just had to assume they were cursed and dangerous object's. making sure not to set off any booby traps I made my way to the shelf on the left.

Pulling a couple boxes from the shelf then set them on the desk. Sitting down opening a box I placed the lid onto another box. I started looking threw the box's it was filled with paper's, drawings and picture's from when my brother's and I were kid's. I couldn't help but smile at them even though our life was always on the move dad always tried to take time out to get some good memories, Dean swore that Dad kept every picture and anything else we had made him growing up. It had always given me a reassuring feeling something I needed. Reaching into the box I pulled out a random picture,It was of me when I was around 6 years old. I was dressed up in a little angel's costume wing's and all memories started to flood back.

_~~~~~~~  
A blanket of fog covered the ground the clouds a stormy grey a glisten of sunshine trying to break it's way threw dense clouds. A soft breeze came whispering down threw the tree's. We had changed town's again for my father's job. My older brother Dean was helping Dad unpack into the motel room we were staying in. while Sam kept an eye on me so I wouldn't wander off something I had a habit of doing. My eye's locked on the towering green tree's I swayed rhythmically with them as they danced in the wind; a smile spread a cross my face._

The sound of metal clattering against the rough cement broke echoing threw the parking lot my trance like state. Turning quickly my wing's whipped behind me and my dress lifted in the wind. Looking around I saw the source of the loud clattering sound It had came from a crow bar that had fallen off the trunk my father and Dean were carrying into the Motel.

"Sam can you get that for me son?" Father asked while walking backwards into the propped open door

Sam pushed him self off the cement ledge he had been sitting on landing with a light thud he walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder and making sure to make eye contact with me.

"Stay by the car Char" He asked me.

I nodded as a response Sam turned away running he picked up the crow bar and trailed after Dean and our father. I stood there for a moment waiting for him to come back out. A faint whispering sound tickled my ears from behind I turned around facing the towering tree's across the highway. unknowingly I started to walk away from the car. It felt as if some source of power was pulling me towards it as I crossed the highway a comforting warmth surround me like a blanket as an odd feeling of safeness took over me.

Standing at the edge of the small over grown trail I turned my head back to the motel Sam hadn't come back yet. Curiosity over took me and stepped into the dense bushes. Fallowing the faint whisper's my dress muddied and tattered leaf's and twig's getting tangled in my hair as I made my way down the over grown trail.

The further I continued to walk the louder the whispers became but they still made no sense they were still to muttered for me to understand. Pushing my way passed two bushed that barley stood higher then me I made my way into a clearing a single large oak tree stood there proud and tall reaching for the sky. A think branch stretchered It's way out Two swing's hung down from it.

Walking over to them I ran my hands against the fraying rope with my back facing the seat each hand gripping a rope I lifted my self up I sat down on it swinging my self lightly. My eye's stared to wander as they made there way up I found myself staring off into the grey sky's above. Even though I had walked out of sight and out of ear range from my family and I was alone in the wood's the feeling of being safe and the warmth never left me.

"Charity!" my father's voice yelled with relief from behind me.

Turning in the swing I saw my father stepping out from the two small bushes, I smiled at him as he ran over to me; Sam and Dean close behind him. My father ran over to me stopping in front of me he pulled me off the swing and into his arm's tightly just holding me to him for a minute running his hand down my head to my back. Gently he put me down as he did Dean and Sam both hugged me worry plastered on there faces.

"what happened Charity why did you run off" my father asked.

"I told you to stay by the car!" Sam's voice piped in.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"what were you doing here?" my father question looking into my eye's.

I stood there an pounded for a minute before looking into the sky with a smile. my father looked up as well then back at me a look of confusion on his face while his eyebrow's crinkled.

"waiting" I said with a giggle and a smile.

Turning around I skipped over to Sam I took his hand firmly. my father chuckled walking over to us he took my other hand and we headed into the trail but before I did I turned back to the swing's and smiled as I turned back to the trail I noticed Dean watching me intensely a look of suspicion in his eye's. We all headed back to the motel.

Getting back to reality I continued searching threw the boxes piling them all on the floor till I found a small metal box inside another. Checking to make sure there were no markings or warning on it I opened he box. Inside sheet's of paper filled with creature's that were barley heard of leaving the box on the desk. I packed them all back onto the shelf before heading back to Bobby's as I pulled into the drive way; Sam slammed the trunk of them Impala shut.

Shutting the engine of my little beater car Bobby and patched together with different car part's from the junkyard It wasn't the most reliable of thing's and I wouldn't be out running anyone or anything in it that's for sure but it got me around town easily enough. Getting out of the car I walked over to Sam who just by looking in his eye's I could tell his mind was racing.

"what's up new leads?" I asked him curiously

watching him I could tell by Sam's face it took a few moment's to register that he was being spoken to, slowly his attention went to me

" four dead girl's upstate all killed in there home's family member's in house no signs of forced entry's all reports say animal attack another girl's in the hospital her names Amy Caalt" his voice was flat at first.

He was to busy trying to piece things together in his mind to see what we were up against to have any emotion. But has he said her name his voice changed to worry as his eye's met with mine. I stood there for a minute repeating the name in my head It sounded so familiar to me.

" I swear I know that name I just cant think why" I said to him biting my lip still trying to remember

" You knew em all Charlie, you all went to the same boarding school and graduated the same year" Dean's told interrupting before Sam could conjuror a voice.

A flicker of sadness rumbled with in me, I wasn't sure who the other girls were but I knew Amy. Weren't friends in school, I mostly stuck to my self there but she was in my science class and English we had been partners many times, she was a sweet girl, raised right Two little sister and older brother, she was to sweet for anyone to want to hurt her and to afraid to get into anything that could cause this.

The feeling of curiosity and needing to redeem them and find the others took over me something was up something more then just the average creature or demon I could feel it. With out saying a word or asking another question I got into the back of the impala and slammed the door

"well I take it you're coming with us then" said Sam a chuckle in his voice trying to make light of the heavy mood that had blanketed us all

Once they had finished packing and I had given the box to Bobby we headed off. Not long after we headed onto the highway I slipped on my head phone's and started listening to music I fell asleep listening to Enter sandman by Metallica.

I started singing along to the lyrics my eye's closed I bobbed my head lightly a head phone slipped out of my ear while I did

"Take my handWe're off to never never-land now I lay me down to sleep Pray the lord my soul to keep And if I die before I wakePray the lord my soul to take" I sang rather quietly to myself

a static suddenly filled the air sending chill's down my spine I shivered slightly. I felt a presence that wasn't there previously

"hello" I heard Cas's deep voice ring threw my ear I opened my eye's jumping slightly with a sharp breath I turned my head to see Cass sitting next to me an almost half smile playing at his lips

"did I startle you?" he asked slightly concerned

"yes you freaking startled me popping out of thin air! I swear to god i'm going to sew bell's onto you're trench coat one of these day's" I told him shaking my head

"My apologies" he told me with a slight nod

"so what can I help you with" I asked him knowing he needed something like always

"I just came to say hello" he told me

I leaned back slightly looking over him and eyebrow raised shocked.

"what?, no I need you to do this, or find this or kill that?" I was still in a slight state of shock

"No nothing of the sort just wondered how you were doing" he said his voice sounding almost pleasant

"uhm.. I'm uh fine I guess... are you feeling okay... this is not normal Castiel behaviour" I said slightly

"you told me you didn't like how I was so I changed" Cas admitted his voice flat his eye's locked on mine

"But-" I tried to speak

Before I could say another word a warmth took over me as I felt myself being pulled towards Cass with in an instant his lip's crashed down onto mine. A sensation of light and warmth surrounded me it felt like cluster of butterfly's and appropriated into my stomach. A tingle sensation starting to fill me from head to toe.

{Author's note.}  
Chapter not editied ATM srry


	3. Chapter 3

I jolted awake panting quietly I took deep breaths trying to calm down, It was all a dream just a dream I told myself in my head.

"You alright there Char?" Sam's voice broke threw my self calming

Looking up the sky was dark not a light to been seen in the stretch of road ahead Darkness surrounded the car the only light that was shining came from the headlights. At some point during my slumber Sam and Dean had switched seat's and Dean was now passed out in the passenger side snoring like walrus with a cold. Sam's eye's seemed to be examining me in the rear -view mirror I regained my composure.

"yeah just a messed up dream that's all how long's Snow white bin out for?" I asked changing the subject

"few hour's, here check out the information we found see if you can make anything of it" Sam handed me the tablet while he spoke

Taking the tablet from him I began reading the articles there had been no signs of forced entry or any at all. There were no foot prints or tracks what's so ever which right then and there was drew me as sucpiscous. Scrolling down to the picture's everything seemed to get more tangled in a web of random peices. All the body's looked like they had been animal attacks but nothing was missing and there was no blood splatter. The more I read and examined the picture the more intrigued and confused I became non of it made sense

"none of this make's any sense... are we sure it's all the same thing attacking them? I don't know anything that has all these traits" I told Sam staring intensely at the pictures

"exactly" he in a finally someone get's what I'm saying sort of tone

examining the pictures closely I noticed a small mark on one girl's heel placing I enlarged the picture and held the screen close to my face I knew that mark It was unforgettable and nothing you'd find in a book. It was Crowley's mark one he marked everyone he made a deal with. I knew it because Dean had one before he was sent to hell. When Cas raised him from redemption the mark was gone.

I stayed up the rest of the night trying to figure out the connection between Crowley and the girls. Dean didnt wake up till we stopped at a cafe for breakfast.

"alright so the plan is motel then go see Amy see what she know's" said Sam looking from Dean to I

"well actually I was thinking I was going to check out the school" I lied to them

"good idea" said Dean shoving another forkful of pancakes in his mouth

finishing our breakfast we took out separate way's I deiced to walk while they headed to the motel. I stopped at a couple stores gathering the ingredients I needed walking a little way out of town I took a dirt road till I got to a crossroads. Putting the ingredients and a picture of my self into the box I dug a hole and placed it in waiting.

"what do I owe the pleasure of doing for you?" I heard Crowley's smug voice say from behind me I turned to him

"what's the deal Crowley. Why all the dead girls?" I asked him a slight growl in my voice

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Crowley said slyly

Gripping him by the collar of his shirt I pulled him to me growling. Holding the demon blade to his throat Crowley swallowed harshly

"I will gut you like a goddamn fish Crowley" I hissed at him angrily

"so un lady like of you doll you're brother's must be wearing off on you" Crowley winked at me

"I am not in the mood for you're shit Crowley tell me" I demanded him

"I don't bloody know!" he shouted back at me

"I'm gonna show you bloody in a freaking minute I'll shred you to freaking piece they wont fucking know what end is up other hunter's will think you're damn dog's attacked you" I hissed threw gritted teeth at him

Crowley looked me in the eye's glaring into my

"I don't know, you think I'm a man of my word there debts are not do for years to come" He told me firmly

"why do they have debts in the first place" I screamed at him he smirked

"Charlie I must speak with you" Castiels voice came from behind me

"Not now Cass" I snapped at him eye's locked on Crowley

"It's urgent" Cass voice was calm

whipping around I glared at him with dagger eye's by the change in his expression he knew I was pissed. I felt the cloth of Crowley's coat disintegrate from my hands and as I turned back he was gone I screamed and turned around anger and frustration filling me I stormed over to

"I have half a danm mind to shank you with this thing you know that!" I screamed at him

Castiel blinked looking taken back he opened his mouth to speak

"Shut up. What ever it is you fucking need figure it out for yourself you're like a fucking child grow the fuck up Castiel I'm not helping you. I'm fucking done you just lost me the only fucking chance I had at saving those girls and proving to my brother's im not a useless like YOU" I screamed at him

Sadness filled Cas's eye's as a frown formed on his face. Even though inside it stung I was to furious to care I stormed off leaving Cass there alone. As I walked on to the highway a truck drove by I waved him down he pulled over and opened the door

"need a ride into town lil lady?" he asked

"yes please I'm having a horrible day" I admitted to him

"well that ain't good" he told me as I got in I shook my head

once he dropped me off at the motel I headed to the room when I walked in Sam going over the newspaper articles and Dean was gone

" where's Dean?" I asked heading into the bathroom

" keeping an eye on Amy, she cant remember a thing, you find anything?" Sam asked

In the bathroom I took out a eye liner pen and started writing angel protections on the walls.

"not really nothing useful anyway" I told him honestly

When I had finished making the bathroom into a safe room hearing a knock on the door I came out to see Sam standing up from the table looking for his wallet. Seeing it laying on bed I walked over and picked it up

"here" I told him tossing the wallet at him

Sam nodded and walked to the door opening it up he paid for the pizza and placed the boxes on the table he took his slices and went back to work I picked up a box and laid down on the bed turning the Tv on quietly taking a bite of the pizza as I pulled away a huge string of cheese pulled from the pizza I twirled it around my tongue eating it.

Staring at the tv with a mouth full of pizza I tried loose my mind the cartoon that was one slowly it was starting to work

"Hey Cas" I heard Sam say

My eye's pulled from the Tv and Standing in the gap between the bed's beside me was Cas

"hello Sam" Castiel paused as his eye's went to me

"fuck off" I said grabbing the box of pizza placing it on the bathroom counter I picked up the eyeliner and wrote on the out side of the "NO ASSWIPE ANGELS ALOUD" then slammed the door so hard it shook

"I'm going to let Dean deal with this one" I heard Sam say

"there is nothing to deal with" I screamed

Sitting on the bathroom floor I started eating another slice of pizza on the other side of the door I could here the mumbling of Sam and Cass, sitting there I took my anger out on the pizza as I bit into another slice after.

Finishing off the last slice in the pizza box I put the stopper in the tub and started to fill pouring in the little bottle of shampoo they give you for a bubble effect. Stepping into the tub I crouched before sitting down leg's straight out I leaned back letting the tub fill with the warm water. I let the tub fill a bit more then halfway. Stretching my leg's out I turned the water off and sunk into the bubbles in till most of my head was underwater except my face. Laying there I calmed myself eye's shut I listed to the dripping of the faucet it had a strange calming effect on me. A loud bang on the door caused me to jump and sit straight up.

"Charlie I'm gonna go check on Dean. Stay in the motel!" Sam demanded

I rolled my eye's leaning back into the tub

"yeah, yeah what ever you say moose" I told him in a droll tone laying back down

When the water had started to become cold I stepped out of the bath taking the stopper out with me. Drying my self and my hair off I wrapped the towel around me. Peaking my head out of the bathroom door Sam hadn't come back yet. I stepping out I walked to the bed digging threw my bag I changed into a pair of sweat pants a tee shirt and one of Sam's sweaters. I always seemed to preferred his over mine maybe because they were already worn in or maybe just the fact the pretty much consumed me. Sitting on the floor with my back leaned against the bed.

Leg stretched out I used my big toe to flick threw the channels on the Tv in till I found something to watch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw smoke rising from the vent's. I grabbed the demon blade from my jacket and shoved it in my pocket but before I could do anything else I was surrounded in a thick dense fog.

Slowly the fog started suffocate me my lung's burning it felt like thousands of little needles jabbing into my lungs with every breath, gasping for air my vision began to haze a woman's laugh was all I heard before everything went black. Pain spread threw out my entire body like wild fire It felt like dagger's ripping me from the inside out

{{Author's note}}  
Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes and such I did go over it a few times.  
but grammar is not my strong suit. so I apologies.  
I'm currently in the market for a good Beta reader willing to work chapter to chapter.  
If you are, or know of one please Pm me!


	4. Chapter 4

A burning numbness flamed with in my body, It wasn't pain full just annoying It was like having a sun burn and you're foot being asleep at the same time. Opening my eye's I slowly started to become conscious the sound of shrill shrieks piercing threw my ears fluttering my eye's began to open everything was blurred. Slowly everything started to come into view.

I was in a dimly lit room the room was made out of stone, there was no window's just two light bulbs hanging down from the ceiling and a single sprinkler, on the floor a single drain a stream of red flowing into it following it with my eye's I saw a curtain hanging blocking my view of where the blood had come from but on the other side I could see a figure moving as someone screamed.

Struggling I tried to stop what was happening something sharp into my wrists I bit my lip holding back a yelp of pain looking up my hands were tied above my head barbwire pressing against my skin every movement I made caused them to dig into my skin a small trail of blood made a path down my arm from my left wrist.

" I really wouldn't try to struggle unless you want to die" I heard a menacing female voice say from behind the curtain.

"show you're self you twisted bitch" I spat at her

pulling the curtain back a woman with amber-colored hair an emerald-green eye's stepped draped in a pale yellow cloth that was now splattered in red I glared at her

"nice bed sheet" I said smirking at her

"how dare you speak to me like that you insolent child" the woman shrieked at me

"You're wearing a fucking bed sheet pretty sure I can talk to you how ever I want" I told her

Her hands bawled at her side glaring intensely at me she stepped closer faces inches away from me.

"do you know who I am or why you are here?" she spoke in a whisper tone in my ear before stepping back

"well if I had to guess you're a fucking psycho bitch demon and because you're a fucking psycho bitch" I told her in a rather flat tone

You could see the anger burning in her eye's turning quickly she picked up a knife and held it to my throat.

"how dare you compare me to one of those useless cockroaches" she shrieked

I bit my lip snickering a bit about how badly she freaked at calling her that

" I am Nemesis Goddess of retribution, balance and justice!" she demanded

"really I heard you were a jealous bitch bent of revenge" I smirked at her

She pressed the knife into my skin glaring at me I raised an eyebrow at her egging her on

"I have more important plans for you" As Nemesis spoke she cut along my collar-bone, not enough to kill me just enough to make it hurt

she walked away back turned as I did I noticed wing's tucked into her dress, she really was who she said she was meaning I was in more trouble then I had planned on.

"why am I here, why are you killing Crowley's deals?" I asked her calmly ignoring the pain fluctuating in side me.

"you will see my plans for you all in due time child, and as for the girls simple, what's the easiest way to catch a Winchester? Kill people they know, It was just a bonus that I get to stop that piece of scum from collecting any souls" I could hear the arrogance in her voice

hanging there I watched her dispose of a body cleaning her tools of torture for another. I had to think of something some way to escape I couldn't let her get away with this. Closing my hands together I slowly started to try to wiggle them out of the barbed wire ignoring the pain my eye's began to water. Slowly one became free, covered in blood I quietly unraveled the other, touching my pocket I felt the demon blade still there I pulled it out creeping slowly behind her as I lifted my hand I started to charge at her without a warning my leg slipped from under the me in the shock I loosened my grip on the blade causing it to fly into a corner and I fell onto the cart. I felt my self being yanked from my hair|

" you little bitch you were going to try to kill me? Me a goddess!" she shrieked.

throwing me against a wall I heard my bone break in my leg as I glared at her she strutted over to me. The pain was overwhelming tear's stung my eye's blood still dripping from my wounds

" I really didn't want it to come to this sort of thing child, I wanted us to become friends. were so much alike you and I longing for others approval, willing to kill for it, die for it just to prove ourselves but to afraid to ask for help such a pity" her hand touched my face as she spoke

Tears streamed down my face, I had failed I was going to die my brother's were right I was nothing but a clumsy weak little girl trying to play in a world she'd never fit in, I was going to die and my brothers didn't even know, I wouldn't get to say goodbye to anyone Uncle Bobby would be left alone, as things rushed through my head the thing that seemed to make me feel worse than any of it, is the fact I'd die with Cass thinking I hated him. With that thought I broke down like child my hand gripping the small angel pendent on my necklace. A loud crack shocked both Nemesis and I.

There Castiel stood in the middle of the room his eye's narrowed, jaw clenched angel blade gripped in hand, he looked like a man on a mission I wanted to speak but my mouth refused to move. "leave the girl alone Nemesis" Cass demanded " I could but that wouldn't be much fun" she said a smile on her face but an evil look in her eye's pain shot with in me as he foot collided with my broken scream I let out a screech suddenly she was pinned to the wall by Cass the angel blade touching her neck. Nemesis wasn't scared a smirk stood firmly on her lips something wasn't right.

A ring of holy fire surrounded Cass my eye's went wide I tried to get up my body collapsed under me

"poor Castiel, you fell right into my trap coming to the aid of the poor mortal child" Nemesis mocked him

"Leave Charlie alone" Cas demanded

"oh don't worry I will she was just a pawn to get to the real prize" Nemesis spoke slyly circling Cass

"what do you want" Castiel asked bluntly Nemesis looked over at me

"I told you, we were a like, you see unlike you I don't want to prove myself to my family I wasn't to prove my self to Raphael" Nemesis walked away from Cass to her torture table

"how do you plan to do that" Cas asked her

"Simple by giving him his little brother's wing's on a silver platter" she said picking up a blade

with out using any logic or thinking my heart took charge Ignoring the pain increasing threw out my body reaching out I picked up the demon blade. Lunging towards nemesis as she walked to the ring of holy fire I dug the knife into her back directly between her wing's she let out a screech of pain dropping her blade and hunching over.

My leg gave out before I could do anything else nemesis looked down at me hatred in her eye's. She reached behind her trying to pull out the blade looking around I tried to think of something I saw a bible laying on the floor it must have fallen when I fell into the table. Reaching for it I picked up the blade Nemesis had dropped and looked up at Cass

"don't get all pissy about this" I warned him

with out letting Cass reply I stabbed the book and held it over the fire Cass had a mixture of anger, shock and confusion on his face I heard the clatter of a blade before I was turned onto my back

"you little fucking bit" Nemesis spat

I didn't reply instead I threw the burning smoking book into the air

"ha you missed" she laughed

"did I?" retorted a smirk on my face with that water started to spray down from the sprinkle dousing out the holy fire Castiel stepped out of he ring and behind Nemesis her eye's wide

"bye bye bitch" I said grinning at her

Closing my eye's Castiel used his powers to smite her causing a bright flash of light opening my eye's Cas was kneeling beside me

"Charlie are you alright?" he asked concern in his voice

"I would be a whole not better with out a broken leg or bleeding" I hinted to him

he nodded placing his hand on my forehead gently my whole body warmed and tingled suddenly all the pain was gone I sighed in relief sitting up and picking up the demon blade

"thanks Cas... for everything.." I told him quietly

"you're welcome Charlie" he held out his hand as he spoke helping me up

"how did you know I was here.." I asked him confused

"I heard you" he told me honestly looked him up and down

"I seem to have a stronger connection with you then even Dean it's unusual" Castiel admitted

"more creepy but I guess I can't complain it did help save me" I told him

"we should go you're brother's are worried" he said

Suddenly there was a bright flash of white I squinted my eye's shut, opening them I blinked a couple time's we were outside the hospital. I looked over at Castiel with a nervous smile

"ten dollar's Dean yell's and Sam doesn't say a word" I said betting him

"deal" a voice said from behind

I jumped my body stiffing Cass and I turned quickly. Behind us was Crowley his classic half smirk on his face Cass stepped in front of me

"what do you want Crowley" Cass's voice was flat and serious

" just came to collect and say thank you" he said smirking

"Stay the hell away" I hissed at him from behind Cass

"It's already done" he smirked

Disappearing into a cloud of smoke we heard a loud scream Cas and I looked at each other and hurried into the hospital.  
**  
-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

Sitting at the table I watched as, Bobby, Sam and Dean played a game of Texas hold em, I had gotten out a few hands ago I was never good at poker. Yawning I stood up from the table stretching

"alright I'm going to bed play fair you three" I told them

"night Charlie" they all called out

dragging my self upstairs I made my way to my room closing the door I made my way over to the bed I collapsed face first on to it curling into a ball I pulled the sheets up over my head and drifted to sleep.  
I woke up panting wide-eyed hand clutched over chest sweating holding back a scream. I took a deep breath I was terrified, I couldn't remember fully why I just remembered pain and not being able to breath.

My body was trembling no matter how hard I tried to calm my self I couldn't shake the feelings I didn't feel safe. Getting out of bed I walked into the washroom I had to snap out of it. Turning on the tap I leaned over the skin and splashed my face with water hoping it would help. It didn't work I groaned and walked back to the room I knew if I went downstairs it wake my brother's up.

Walking into my bedroom I closed the door turning I saw a shadow sitting on my bed. Backing up against the wall I froze terrified my hand frantically searching along the wall for the light switch. As the figure stood up I flicked the switched to see Castiel I sighed heavily

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" he asked standing there

"you nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were like Crowley or something!" I said to him in a harsh whisper  
"I apologizes.. you called me in your sleep and I didn't want to wake you" he told me

"I called you?" I asked more to myself then to him

a weird bubbly sensation started to fill me I walked over to my bed and laid sat down

"yes" Cas said watching me

"what ever my nightmare was I guess I must have thought you could save me from it" I said shrugging and laying back

"I would defiantly try, May I sit?" he asked

I nodded he sat down on the edge of the bed beside me looking down at me

"well that's good to know" I told him a little smile pulled at the edge's of Castiel's lip's

"Sleep you need it" he told me quietly

I nodded in response I hadn't noticed how hard my eye's had tried to close as I laid there I felt my self almost gravitate closer to Cas till I was holding onto his arm. I had finally started to feel safe again like nothing would come after me with him there. I held onto him until I completely fell asleep


End file.
